Inceste ou fratricide ?
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: ... A moins que ce ne soit autre chose de pire . Ou "Jusqu'où l'imagination de May peut-elle l'emmener". Prière de ne pas se fier au titre pour autant ! Un peu, quand même.


**Inceste ou fratricide ?**

**Auteur : **Chika, avec ou sans Pikaero !  
**Rating : **K+, eh oh.  
**Disclaimer : **Le manga qu'est FullMetal Alchemist est écrit par Hiromu Arakawa gnagnagna ...  
**Note : **Dîtes-le moi quand je dépasse les bornes.  
**Sera prochainement balancé dans "Aucun mérite" avec ses petits camarades qui traînent.**

* * *

- Bien. On récapitule, May. Sois polie. Essaie de paraître sage, gentille et instruite …  
- Ce que je suis !  
- … Ne coupe pas la parole aux grands. Et laisse les grands …  
- Discuter entre eux ! Ouiii maman !

La pauvre femme qui faisait face à la petite surexcitée se couvrit le visage des ses mains. Ca promettait. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de tenir sa fille en place afin de l'habiller décemment pour l'événement qui se préparait. S'il n'y avait que ça ! Depuis peu, elle devait gérer un _panda _en plus de May ! Un panda qui copiait le moindre de ses gestes. Gestes qui, pour la plupart, pouvaient aboutir à d'affreuses catastrophes.

- Calme-toi un peu, je te prie. Il est très important pour notre clan que tout ce passe bien aujourd'hui ! Les Yao vont nous rendre visite pour des affaires diplomatiques et …

Consternée, elle regarda quelques instants sa fille et son panda miniature esquisser une valse en chantonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « Di-plomatiiique ! Visite ! Visite ! On va avoir des invités et on va bien mangeeer !»

« Tiens, se dit la mère, en parlant de manger, ça me rappelle que … Oui, ce serait une bonne idée pour la tenir tranquille ! »

- … Et le fils sera là, je crois. Il doit avoir quelque chose comme six ou cinq ans de plus que toi. D'autre part, je veux que tu comprennes que si nous n'arrivons pas à tirer profit de l'entretient d'aujourd'hui, nous courrons droit à la …  
- Un … fils ?

May releva la tête, imitée par Xiao Mei, les yeux brillants. Elle n'avait, bien entendu, écouté que la première partie de cette réplique.

Un fils … ? Le mot de trop avait été dit. Cette machine vicieuse qu'était l'imagination de la petite xinoise s'était mise en route …

- C'est mon frère ? Enfin, mon demi-frère non ?  
- Biologiquement parlant, oui. Concrètement, ça dépend. Si nous fichons notre rendez-vous en l'air, il deviendra un ennemi mortel à éliminer quelque soient les moyens. Si tout se passe comme prévu et que nous obtenons ce que nous voulons, tu pourras le voir comme un gentil grand-frère sur qui on peut compter.

Toujours en extase, le délire rituel de May commença, ignorant les paroles très sensées de sa mère.

- Mais … Oooh ! Un frère que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! Une sorte de bel inconnu … Et qui arrive dans ma vie comme par magie pour aider ma famille qui a d'énormes problèmes d'argent et de notoriété ! C'est si chevaleresque ! C'est juste … trop romantique !

Bon. Au moins, elle comprenait la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son clan. Mais le principal problème était de la stopper avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin dans ses élucubrations.

« Qui sait … Avec une fille qui idéalise les gens à ce point comme May … Surtout avec May ! Dans ce cas là, ça peut aboutir à l'inceste, si elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux ! Ou dans le meilleur des cas, au fratricide ! Mais bon, ça, elle sera bien forcée de le faire un jour ou l'autre, si elle a un minimum d'ambition … »

- Tu sais, May, ce … Lin … n'est pas forcement comme tu l'imagines. Il en va de même pour tout le monde. Tu devrais …  
- Oui je sais, maman ! Je devrais mettre de plus beaux vêtements ! Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi humble que je l'imagine et qu'il préfère les femmes plus soignées … Suis-je bête de ne pas y avoir pensé ? Allez, viens Xiao Mei ! On va mettre nos plus beaux habits !

Elle s'en alla en chantant. Cependant, sa mère s'interrogeait. D'une, May devait avoir une façon étrange de se représenter son demi-frère. De deux, depuis quand se prenait-elle pour une « femme » ? De trois, comptait-elle réellement habiller Xiao Mei ?

...

Inceste ou fratricide ?

...

May avait revêtu une robe appartenant à se mère. Elle avait juste « légèrement » raccourcis le bas et les manches. Elle n'y verrait que du feu. Au pire, elle serait obligée d'utiliser l'élixirologie pour arranger ça. Xiao Mei, perchée sur son épaule, tenait un éventail bien trop lourd pour elle, mais qui allait très bien avec la tenue extravagante de sa maîtresse. Elles étaient toutes deux rêveuses, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Dans la tête de la petite princesse, une multitude d'«hypothétiques frères » défilait. Ils étaient tous plus majestueux les uns que les autres. Finalement elle opta pour la modèle « longs et magnifiques cheveux noirs au vent, allure digne, courageux, charmant, n'ayant besoin de rien, ni de personne, si ce n'était une petite soeur à qui il se dévouerait entièrement, ou bien une fian--. Non. Juste sa petite soeur chérie ». Oui, voilà comment il serait. Non, voilà comment il _était_.

Elle entendit alors une voix hurler au dehors : « Ah tu es vraiment insupportable ! Vas donc jouer et fous-nous la paix ! … NON ! La porte ! Passe par la porte ! »

May se sentit prise par l'émotion. Il était arrivé ! Elle courut jusqu'à ladite porte, prenant soin de ne pas trébucher dans sa robe. Elle attendit devant la porte, impatiente, le coeur battant.

Il était bientôt devant la porte. May entendait les bruits de pas se rapprocher. Elle entendit aussi des bribes de conversations. Tiens, il n'était pas seul ? … « J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait des animaux. Ça se mange le panda ? » « Jeune maître ! Vous allez encore tomber malade ! » « Roh, je déconnais … »

Ca y était. May ouvrit doucement la porte, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

…

Ce jour-là, tout foira pour le clan Chang.

* * *

Lin ne mange pas de panda. Sinon il se serait déjà fait violer par son dîner (Lin n'est pas zoophile. Je suis simplement un panda.)


End file.
